With the subject matter of French Patent FR 2 743 135 A1, a composite, which consists of a pourable material, wherein this pourable material is preferably concrete, is disclosed. Such concrete material is poured into a mold and optical fibers, which extend from one side of the mold to the other side, are embedded onto a layer of the not yet hardened concrete. After the optical fibers, which are arranged in parallel, have been embedded, the next layer of concrete is poured. A similar prior art is also disclosed in International Patent WO 03/097954 A1. The disadvantage with such a composite is that after the concrete layers have hardened, a homogenous material results, which is no longer laminated, because the concrete layers flow together and thus a heavy-duty, masonry material is produced which is particularly recommended for the building industry but which is not especially suitable for interior construction, furniture making, textile manufacture or the like. The laminate-type arrangement of the individual layers, which are distinguishable from each other, is lacking.
Therefore an object of the invention is to provide a method and a composite produced with said method so that the composite material is especially suitable for interior construction, furniture making, textile manufacture or the like.